Camp Rock 3: A Stellinarious Mix-Up
by BlargonTheHedgehog
Summary: When Zenon and Polaris ACCIDENTALLY Beam up Mitchie Torres, hilarity ensues!


Camp Rock 3: A Stellinarious Mix-Up

Mitchie Torrels drove her 1991 Geo Prisma across the United States, it was time for Camp Rock... AGAIN! When all of the sudden, she receives a phone call from SHANE!

"Hello?" Mitchie answered

"Hey! Mitchie! What's going on?" replied Shane

"Oh... you know... just driving to the greatest camp in the whole wide world... CAMP STAR!"

"Mitchie! Are you going to Camp Star this year!? I thought we all agreed we'd be going to Camp Rock again after the big performance where we showed that summer camp is about FUN!"

"Oh Shane you racscal! I GOT YA! KIDDING!" Mitchie laughed and luahged

"Phew... I was almost going to have to come kidnap you and bring you to Camp Rock"

"Oh Shane... hahahahaha" Mitched laughed again

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Mitchie Scrmmed

"Mitchie! Mitchie! MITCHIE! GUYS! IT HINK MITCHIE GOT IN A WRECK! I THINK SHE WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO THE ROAD BECAUSE SHE WAS DRIVING WHILE SHE WAS ON HER PHONE!"  
>Shane threw the phone down and immediately began to crid.<p>

A blinding light elclipesed Mitchie's vision...

"Hello... is anyone there... am I dead?"

"Zetus lapetus! Polaris! This isn't Shane Gray!"

A mysterious girl wearing the clothes from the Zenon the Girl of the 21st century poster shouted.

"Woah... Sorry Z. I guess the teshoplizter got the wrong car..."

Polaris replied.

Mitchie's eyes recovered. She was sitting in her Geo Prisma.. But she was in a Space station... A SPACE STATION!? How was she ever going to make it Camp Rock NOW!?

"What's going on here!" Shouted Mitchie

"I was on the phone with my boyfriend one moment... and the next... I'm in SPACE!

"Well... We were trying to call Shane Gray's phone..."

Polaris stared blankly at the ground, scared of the girl he had just kidnapped.

Polaris had a long history of failures with women, so at this point he was just afreid of them. He took his first date to the Prota Zoa concert from the 1st Zenon movie and she ended up eating a bunch of astronaut ice cream and getting really sick. Then at the Prota Zoa concert in the 2nd movie he brought Margie, But big surprise Margies was HORRIBLE! She played Candy Crush 2000 on her phone the entire night and then at dinner she ordered the most ekspensive Space Lobster and then she ditched Polaris... He didn't even go to any concerts in the 3rd Zenon movie... he was just too sad...

"Hi! I'm Zenon"

Zenon extended her hand for a handshake

"Mitchie"

Mitchie shook the hand back.

"Right... We couldn't get in contact with Prota Zoa for a concert we wanted to do... he wasn't disappeared at his old island from the 2nd movie... so we though maybe the guys of Connect 3 might know where he'd gone to. We were just gonna beam up Shane for a few seconds and see if he knew anything"

Said Zenon

"Uhh... Well... I don't know who Prota Zoa is and..."

Replied Mitchie

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO PROTA ZOA IS! That's probably because you're not a 90s kid..."

Interrupted Zenon.

"Anyways... if it helps... I was on the phone with Shane when you zapped me up"

"Aha!"  
>Shouted Polaris!<p>

"The signals got twisted and we accidentally took you instead of Shane!"

"Well..."  
>Said Mitchie<p>

"Could you beam me straight to Camp Rock then...?

"CAMP ROCK! ZETUS LAPEDUS!"

Shouted Zenon

"THAT'S WHERE PROTA ZOA FIRST GOT HIS LOVE FOR MUSIC! I BET THAT"S WHERE HE IS!"

"But here's the bad news..."

Interrupted Polaris...

"I only had enough power for one teleport... I can't send you guys back for another 2 hours..."

"Alright.."

Mitchie Shrugged

"Why don't we watch a movie or something?"

Zenon popped in her first movie. Mitchie immediately fell in love with Prota Zoa.

After the movie ended Polaris beamed the two girls to Camp Rock just in time for the opening ceremonies."

"Hey guys... It's us! Connect 3! We're gonna do an intro show... But with a special GUEST! PROTA ZOA!"

Prota Zoa came on stage with his ultra spiky hair and began to sing.

The concert was amazing. And Mitchie and Zenon became best friends.

The end.


End file.
